The Captive Curse
The Captive Curse is the 24th game in the Nancy Drew PC Games. It was released on June 28, 2011. Plot For centuries, a legendary monster has terrorized residents of a fictional Bavarian castle, called Burg Finster, in Germany. According to the legend, the monster will disappear for years at a time, until suddenly it reappears to claim its next victim. So far every victim it has claimed has been a young woman, reputed to be wearing a peculiar jeweled necklace at the time of her disappearance. Nancy Drew has been called in by the castle's owner to discover the truth behind recent monster sightings, before the monster can strike again. As Nancy delves deeper into the case, she begins to fear that the so called "monster" wants her as the next victim. Characters *Nancy Drew: Nancy is an American amateur detective from the fictional town of River Heights, who is attempting to solve the mystery at Castle Finster. She is the protagonist of the game, and the plot is revealed from her point of view. *Markus Boehm: Markus, the owner of Castle Finster, has hired Nancy to solve the case of the monster. Despite being wealthy, Markus is planning on bringing in potential investors to Castle Finster. At the time of the mystery, Markus is driving en route to the castle; he expects that Nancy will have solved the case by the time he arrives. *Ned Nickerson: Ned is Nancy's longtime boyfriend, who isn't too thrilled with Nancy's latest adventure. He resents her mystery-filled life, and wishes he could be off solving mysteries with her. Ned can also be contacted for slight hints in the game. *Frank Hardy: Frank Hardy is a character known from the Hardy Boys book series. In the game, Frank is a good friend of Nancy and Ned, and helps them resolve their disputes. He is also available to give slight hints to Nancy, hints about both her case in Germany and his possible romantic feelings for her. *Jordan Blakesly: Jordan is an employee of Castle Cast, Anja Mittelmeier's former employer. Nancy can call Jordan for more information on Anja's past. *Karl Weschler: Karl is the "Burgmeister," or mayor of the castle community. He keeps himself locked away in his office. He has dreams of becoming a famous board game designer, but is hindered by the belief that he is cursed due to a meeting with his doppelganger at a young age. Karl ruffles many people's feathers, but he is most at odds with Anja Mittelmeier. He greatly dislikes that the castle is being used for tourism, and wishes to keep tourists away. *Anja Mittelmeier: Anja is the castellan of Castle Finster, meaning she is in charge of guest services. She is very open about her feelings towards Karl, the monster sightings, and her past relationship with Markus, the castle's owner. Lukas is her nephew, her brother's son. *Lukas Mittelmeier: Lukas is the youngest resident of Castle Finster. His father, Franz Mittelmeier, is the head of security at the castle, and his aunt is Anja. Perhaps because he feels lonely, Lukas likes to play pranks on the other castle residents, especially Karl. *Renate Stoller: Renate is a traveling storyteller, who is deeply familiar with the legend of the monster. She is not too keen on Nancy's presence, and ominously warns her to keep away from the monster. Her favorite place to sit is the rocking chair by the dining room's fireplace. Category:Games